The invention is based on a pressure regulating valve of the type defined hereinafter. In a known pressure regulating valve, Pat. No. 4,741,315, issued May 3, 1988, the valve housing is embodied by a cap and a bottom part, each made of sheet metal and formed as a deep-drawn part, and an outlet fitting is introduced into the bottom part in a pressure-tight manner. This has the disadvantage of a certain dimensional instability on the part of the valve housing, causing the outlet fitting provided with the valve seat to swing outward which changes the opening characteristic of the valve, or even renders the valve useless.